War Over Love
by Spottedpelt-windclan
Summary: After the Second Giant War, Percy finds a replacement girlfriend for Annabeth. But yet old grudges are starting to reappear, and new ones rising. When he is pulled apart from his new girlfriend, another world war might come be coming along! Percy/Hazel


World war three

Percy and Hazel

A/N- Ok, this is my fifth story, and I hope I've improved. I'm also cowriting with my friend, Lovepertemis. You should check put her profile, and her stories. So anyway, I'll also be asking trivia questions at the end, and when you answer them by reviewing, you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter!

Percy's POV

After beating the giants, the camps went back to their normal lives. Things were tense, but we all still were friends. We may have been allies during that horrible war, but now...

*FLASHBACK*

All the gods were helping us to beat the final giant, Porphyrion. I wish I could say I did it all by myself, but I didn't. Every god and at least one of their offspring were helping to fight the horrible giant.

Zeus and Jason were attacking his head, showering it with lightning bolts. Hades and Nico were summoning the dead, who were attacking the legs. Artemis and her hunters, along with Apollo, were summoning arrows out of thin air and shooting arrows at his weak spots. I won't tell you everywhere, but some places were his eyes, ears, nose, fingers, and toes (which were disgusting, by the way.) Dionysus was summoning grapevines, trying to hold him down and keep him in one the Roman god Bellona was there with her daughter, Reyna, and they were attacking him straightforward, along with Ares and Clarisse. Athena was using her spear, throwing it with deadly precision. Annabeth was using her invisibility cap, tripping him up and attacking him, so he became confused. Hermes was zipping around, and had given the Stoll brothers flying shoes, so they were helping him in the air. Aphrodite was just running around,charmspeaking and giving the giant a makeover, which made him stop every once in awhile, yell way too loudly, and wipe all of it away. Piper was up front, trying to charmspeak it, too, which was starting to work, along with Aphrodite's. Hephaestus had a flamethrower, while Leo was throwing fireballs with his own hands. My dad and I were drawing water from the ground and any other water sources that were nearby, and blasting Porphyrion with high-pressure water blasts. Someone from the Roman camp had brought a few of statues of Terminus. They were doing what I had done to Polybotes, stabbing him and then throwing the statue at his face. But they had only brought 7, and were down to 1. We were fighting a losing battle.

Then, I had an idea. A crazy one, but our last hope. A final move in a final battle.

"Dad!" I yelled over our blasts and the lightning.

"What, son?" he yelled back. I yelled my plan to him, and he agreed. I propelled myself up and over to Zues, where I restated the plan, and again to Jason. (I was tired of telling this plan by now!) He nodded, and we locked swords at the same time as Zeus and Poseidon locked Trident and Master Bolt together. Jason and I conjured up a massive storm that only affected Porphyrion. Now, I said ours was massive, but Zeus and Poseidon's was 10 times as huge. Porphyrion stopped in his tracks and looked around, trying to find the source of the storm. He spotted Jason, then me, and started lumbering towards us.

I looked at Jason and sent him a silent message. "Ready?" my eyes asked. He nodded, and we both yelled defiantly. A massive wave with lightning mixed in it for an electrocuting shock sent him flying backwards, where my dad and Zeus were waiting with a giant hole that Hades had made, which led straight to Tartarus for Porphyrion.

When he got to the edge of the hole, he bounced back up and yelled,"The gods shall never beat me!" He turned to Athena and Annabeth.

"You two go first," he said evilly. He jumped into the air and landed in front of them. He turned to Athena.

"Why don't we let you watch your child die first?" He snapped his fingers, and everyone was wrapped in unbreakable earth tendrils, even me. But my love for Annabeth made it to where even Gaea could not contain me. I broke through the tendrils and raced across the battlefield, yelling stupidly. Porphyrion turned and saw me. Then he turned to Poseidon.

"You letting your son die first, too? It won't save you, but that's fine by me. Watch him die, too!" He waited until I was beside Annabeth.

"Why did you come, Seaweed Brain? I could've saved myself."

"No, you couldn't have," I muttered back.

I turned to Porphyrion. "You have nothing against my powers!" I yelled.

He chuckled. "So you think. That will be your last thought, puny sea spawn scum!" He swung his Anti-Master Bolt, which was a vomit greenish color, and shot bolts that looked harmless, but still had plenty of electricity to kill someone. He aimed and fired at me.

"No!" Annabeth yelled. But I remembered my fighting like when Luke had shot the Master Bolt at me. I deflected the bolt against my sword, and it bounced back at it. It hit him, and sent him reeling back towards the hole. Again, he jumped away from the hole. I growled. This guy was really starting to make me mad!

I was about to yell at him when Annabeth turned to me and said,"Let me. It's my turn." She started charging at him, and I followed her at a safe distance. That's when the real trouble happened. Again, Porphyrion snapped his fingers. I got my blade ready, waiting for the earth tendrils to pop up. What happened next was even worse. Mnemosyne popped out of the ground, and charged for Annabeth.

"What the heck...?" I muttered. What was he the Titan of again...? Oh, well. The only thing that mattered was that he was beaten, and sent back to Tartarus. Annabeth saw him in her way and ran up to him with her dagger. All he did was smirk and touch his finger to her head. She froze, and then fell to the ground.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. I turned a murderous gaze to Mnemosyne.

"Get ready to go back to Tartarus, you butthole," I growled. He just smiled and raised his weapon. I drew a breath. It was a silver dagger with a gold hilt. He raised it, grinning. Anger fueled me to run quicker, but I wasn't running fast enough. I looked down and saw that the earth had started grabbing onto me.

"You will never save her,"murmured the sleepy voice of Gaea. "Just let her die. She will help me to rise, and then you can, too."

"She's not dying for you, Gaea. And I won't either. So why don't you just leave our world ALONE!" I yelled. At the last word, I stabbed the ground, and it immediately stopped grabbing onto me. I looked up and gasped. I almost stopped right there and started crying, because what I saw made my heart stop.

Mnemosyne had started killing her, slowly and painfully. Down each leg and arm were lines where he had run his dagger down them. Her forehead had an X on it, and her hands were slitted at the wrists and where the knuckles and fingers connected. She still looked as though she was passed out, but now she looked deathly pale.

I had started running towards her again, and when Mnemosyne turned, the last thing he saw was Riptide running through his heart.

I turned to Annabeth. She was severely wounded. I took my canteen of nectar from my belt and poured it down her throat. It wasn't working! I had to beat Porphyrion, and quick, before she died. I turned to him.

"No more tricks, Porphyrion. Try to beat me straight on, not hiding like a coward."

Porphyrion laughed. "You think you can beat me? You have no gods on your side!"

It was my turn to laugh. "I don't need one! You'll be easy to beat."

"Let's go, stupid sea spawn," said Porphyrion, now thoroughly mad. Then he charged.

He shot a lightning bolt, aiming at me, and I ducked. But when I ducked, it hit Annabeth. That was the final straw. I turned and ran.

"You running away now? It's too late, Percy Jackson!" I heard feet thudding behind me, and ran even faster. With his attention focused on me, he didn't notice what he was running towards. The hole Hades had created was looming towards them, but yet the stupid giant still hadn't noticed it. I knew what I was about to do was risky. I called on all the water below him to help, then used my Earthshaker powers to make the hole wider. Then, when I was at the brim, I jumped.

The water helped to propel me across the gap, and then, since the hole was wider, Porphyrion jumped, then fell into the hole. I turned around to watch the earth tendrils fall from the gods and demigods.

Then my dad yelled to me," Percy, watch out!" I turned my head around, and then hit a rock and blacked out.

- 3 days later

I woke up in a strange house, with my dad's face above mine. I tried to sit up, but it felt like my whole body weighed an extra 200 pounds. I sat back down with a groan.

"Oh, thank Apollo your alive!" exclaimed my dad.

"What happened?" I ask. That's when I looked to the other side of me.

Annabeth laid there, her skin deathly pale. Her cuts had mostly healed, but there were still some leftover, making scabs. I could feel my heart breaking. I tried to touch her with my hand, but my arm felt like it weighed 50 pounds.

"When you stopped concentrating on the water, it left you. I tried to control it, but it had already disappeared. Then you got knocked out. Apollo healed you, and tried to heal Annabeth."

I turned to my dad again, though it hurt to stop looking at Annabeth. "What do you mean, tried to heal her? She looks a bit better! Her cuts are healed, or at least starting to heal. What's wrong with her?"

My dad looked down and whispered,"Percy, I'm sorry. The cuts were too much, even for him. We don't know if she will survive. We're not sure what happens from here."

I looked at him, stunned. Then I cried. I knew it wasn't the most manly thing to do, but if you just found out your girlfriend might die, well, you probably would want to cry, too. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling, praying to every god, Greek and Roman, that she would pull through. Even Dionysus/Bacchus, who I hate either way, along with Ares/Mars. I just prayed.

*Flashback Over*

By now, Annabeth was awake. When it was my turn to visit her, I walked in with a bounce in my step.

"Annabeth! Oh, thank the gods, your okay!"

Annabeth looked confused. "Who are you?"

That stopped me in my tracks. "Y-you don't remember me? I'm your boyfriend, Percy! Percy Jackson!"

She shook her head. "No. I don't know anyone named Percy Jackson. I'm sorry."

A/N- How was it? Do you think it was ok? Please review and tell me what you think about it! Also, I have two other PJO Fanfics, A New Rivalry and Get killed, or don't! I also have two Warriors Fanfics, The Unknown Clanmates and Princess in Thunderclan. So now, for that quiz I said I would put on here:

"I should have saved them! I should have blown up more stuff!"

**Who said it, which book, and a bonus if you tell me what had happened!**


End file.
